Inesperado
by Young Sorceress
Summary: Mordred encontra Merlin chorando. [Slash, UA]


Mordred estava saindo da escola quando viu Arthur Pendragon indo embora, passando rápido como se estivesse assustado com algo. Ele fez uma careta. Odiava o loiro por sua arrogância.

Distraído, ouviu um som fraco, parecido com o de choro. Intrigado, ele procurou a fonte do barulho e, para sua surpresa, encontrou Merlin Emrys¹ sentado na escada.

Mordred sempre observava Emrys porque tinha algo nele que era extremamente interessante. Sabia que o menino era inteligente, sempre parecendo ser capaz de entender e julgar as pessoas com perfeição. Emrys era muito mais que aparentava ser. Tinha conversado um pouco com ele (era difícil conseguir fazer isso sem se envergonhar) e havia uma conexão forte entre eles. Infelizmente, nada mais. Não como Mordred queria.

Mordred sempre notaria Merlin. Mas parecia que o outro só tinha olhos para Arthur. O que era uma coisa que ele não entendia já que Arthur não se importava do mesmo jeito e parecia chegar a abusar Merlin.

Onde estava Arthur agora que Merlin estava chorando? Mordred se perguntou com raiva. Raiva por Merlin de ter um amigo tão inútil. Ele queria bater em Arthur por não estar lá. Era óbvio que ele tinha visto que o amigo estava chorando e o deixara sozinho, fugindo. Por isso a pressa.

E Mordred estava entrando em pânico pensando no que fazer. Claro que não podia o deixar sozinho, mas não era bom em consolar pessoas e ainda mais Emrys que ele tanto admirava. Tinha medo de estragar as coisas e piorar o humor dele.

"Emrys, você está bem?" Mordred perguntou preocupado. O corpo de Emrys ficou tenso, obviamente surpreso. Não devia ter escutado Mordred se aproximando. Emrys pareceu reunir forças para levantar a cabeça e o olhar devastado que ele possuía acabou com que restava do coração de Mordred. Ninguém devia parecer tão _quebrado_ assim. Principalmente Emrys.

Emrys balançou a cabeça, tentando limpar as lágrimas, com o rosto todo vermelho.

"Eu estou bem."

"Não, você não está" falou Mordred firmemente. Não se importava se estava interferindo em assuntos pessoais, não aguentaria ir para casa deixando o outro desse jeito. Só sairia dali quando conseguisse pelo menos fazer Emrys se acalmar. Ou sorrir um pouco. Sentou-se na escada, ao lado dele.

Merlin olhou surpreso para ele. Não esperava ouvir tanta certeza na voz de Mordred.

"O que foi que aconteceu?" perguntou Mordred, depois de um longo silêncio. Se amaldiçoava por não saber consolar as pessoas. Queria ser capaz de dar conforto a Emrys.

Merlin hesitou. Não devia contar tudo para Mordred assim, afinal eles não eram tão próximos, e era o tipo de coisa que ele normalmente guardava só para ele. Mas ele queria conversar. Queria contar... _para_ _Mordred_. Ainda mais quando ele o olhava daquele jeito preocupado.

"Foi Arthur" admitiu ele, por fim. _Era sempre Arthur._

Merlin viu a ira passar rapidamente pelos olhos de Mordred e se convenceu que isso era somente porque o menino odiava o Pendragon. Não era porque Mordred se importava com ele nesse nível.

"O que aconteceu dessa vez?" Mordred perguntou tentando controlar a voz dele. É claro que tinha sido Arthur. _Era sempre Arthur._

Mordred lembrou a si mesmo que ele não podia ficar com raiva, já que isso levaria a coisas ruins como a morte do filho de Uther Pendragon. Precisava se focar agora em ajudar Emrys, depois em planejar uma vingança. Agora tinha que somente ouvir Emrys. Embora ele tivesse a sensação que, entre os dois, quem estava mais no controle das emoções era Emrys, o que era irônico.

"Ele estava sendo um idiota, como sempre. Dizendo que eu sou burro e não sirvo para nada" Emrys confessou, fechando os olhos como se as palavras pesassem nele. Como se ele realmente acreditasse nelas e foi isso que preocupou Mordred.

"Emrys…" ele falou. "Arthur é um idiota mesmo. Ele está errado. Você é muito inteligente, você sabe disso. Você ajuda os seus amigos sempre que eles precisam. Ele que não serve para nada" disse Mordred, tentando não colocar ódio demais nas palavras para não assustar aquele que podia ser considerado um amigo.

E então Emrys deu um pequeno sorriso, animado com as palavras de conforto e a determinação colocadas nelas.

Mordred quase suspirou aliviado. Ele conseguira fazer algo certo dessa vez.

"Obrigado" Emrys disse. "Você me ajudou muito" falou sincero. Só de ficar perto de Mordred, ele já se sentia mais calmo. A presença dele era reconfortante.

Mordred deu um sorriso para Emrys e ficou se perguntando se a frase tinha sido uma indireta para ele ir embora. Mas, de qualquer jeito, ele não iria.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais um tempo, aproveitando a rara oportunidade de estarem juntos, coisa não acontecia frenquentemente, embora os dois desejam que sim.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Mordred perguntou, hesitante. Mas não aguentava mais ficar sem saber.

"Claro" respondeu Emrys rapidamente, o que surpreendeu até ele mesmo. Ele não era uma pessoa aberta. Nunca concordava sem ter certeza de onde estava se metendo. Mas como poderia não confiar em Mordred?

"Por que você ainda anda com Arthur? Por que se importa tanto com ele?"

Merlin deu um suspiro. Era justo que Mordred estivesse confuso sobre isso, considerando quantas vezes ele mesmo já ficara se questionando isso.

"Eu sei que Arthur é um idiota na maior tempo, quase todo, na verdade. Mas tem algumas horas em que ele é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. Ele não tem problemas em lutar pelo que ele quer e eu admiro muito isso nele. É divertido ver as reclamações e as confusões dele, também" Emrys falou com um sorriso e Mordred podia ver que ele estava realmente tentando explicar, fazê-lo entender.

E Mordred tentou, mas não conseguia entender. Era sofrimento demais para uma amizade. Não era assim que as coisas deviam ser. Não importava o quão legal uma pessoa fosse algumas vezes, o importante é como ela lhe tratava de modo geral.

"E essas… horas… que ele está legal. Elas fazem valer a pena sair com um cara como esse?" perguntou, ansioso pela resposta. Mesmo sabendo que seria um sim.

Emrys hesitou antes de responder, pensando profundamente na resposta da pergunta que ele vinha debatendo muito nos últimos tempos. Ele queria dizer desesperadamente que sim, claro que Arthur valia a pena, mas não conseguiu. Não depois do jeito que o amigo sempre parecia o menosprezar.

"Não" respondeu baixo.

Mordred o olhou em choque. Será que ele tinha ouvido certo? Emrys dizendo que não valia a pena sair com Arthur?

"Eu costumava achar que sim. E acho que antigamente valia mesmo. Mas sempre achei que Arthur iria amadurecer mais. Porém, parece que está acontecendo o contrário. Simplesmente não aguento mais passar muito tempo com ele" admitiu Emrys. "Nós brigamos bastante agora. Mas hoje… Eu não quero mais vê-lo."

"Tem mais não tem?" Mordred perguntou, a realização o deixando doente. Ele iria matar o Pendragon. "Fora o que você me contou, ele lhe disse mais coisas…" não era mais uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. Ele se perguntava como podia não ter percebido antes. Emrys nunca ficaria tão abatido por algo assim.

Emrys assentiu.

"Ele falou do meu pai" sussurrou.

Mordred não se conteve mais e abraçou Emrys. Sabia como o assunto era delicado para ele. Ninguém podia falar do homem que nunca tinha existido na vida dele e que depois Merlin descobriu ser um foragido (segundo ele, por um crime que ele não cometeu).

Merlin sentiu os braços de Mordred o puxando para um abraço e embora surpreso não recusou. Estava precisando mesmo disso. Mordred sempre sabia o que ele precisava. Sempre. Era quase como se fosse capaz de ler a sua mente.

Merlin chorou um pouco, relaxando enquanto sentia Mordred o apertar como se quisesse levar a dor dele embora. Finalmente conseguiu se acalmar e, mesmo sem vontade, saiu do abraço de Mordred.

"Sempre considerei Arthur um irmão" Emrys falou com uma voz fraca. "Mas para mim já chega. Não o quero mais perto de mim. Da minha vida" disse, fechando os olhos e tentando ignorar a dor que sentia. Tanto tempo de vida dedicado a alguém que nunca mereceu. E agora… Merlin se sentia vazio. E ainda assim era melhor do que se sentia antes.

Mordred ficou surpreso. Sempre achou que Emrys gostava de Arthur, principalmente depois Emrys ter confessado ser gay. Mas se ele o considerava um irmão…

"Você não gosta dele?" Mordred perguntou antes que pudesse se conter.

"O quê? De Arthur?" Emrys piscou, surpreso. "Claro que não. Arthur é muito arrogante. Não me apaixono por idiotas" falou. "Fora que Gwen gosta dele. Eles vão ser um casal um dia" acrescentou, sonhador. "Espero que ela consiga colocar um pouco de sentido na cabeça dele."

Mordred não conseguiu conter o sorriso que crescia no seu rosto. Emrys não gostava de Arthur. Essa a melhor notícia que ele já tinha recebido. Isso queria dizer que ele ainda tinha uma chance. A menos que…

"Mas você me disse que estava gostando de alguém" Mordred falou, se lembrando do dia em que Emrys confessou que não conseguia parar de pensar em alguém. E como ele tinha saído no outro dia com Arthur, Mordred sempre imaginou que fosse o Pendragon.

Por alguma razão desconhecida, Emrys estava ficando um pouco vermelho. Mordred achava que ele ficava fofo assim.

"Você imaginou que fosse Arthur?" Emrys fez uma careta. Dera tudo errado. "Eu não estava falando dele" falou e depois se arrependeu. Devia ter ficado calado. Já tinha falado demais. Mordred iria perceber quem era e tudo ficaria estranho.

"Então quem é?" perguntou Mordred, sentindo uma dor. Toda a esperança que tivera segundos atrás tinha morrido. Não era Arthur. Era outra pessoa que estava ocupando o lugar no coração de Emrys. Pelo menos, talvez essa pessoa merecesse, ao contrário de Arthur.

Merlin não respondeu. Sentia o olhar de Mordred sob si, querendo uma resposta e parecendo ver através dele para conseguir uma. Merlin estava tentado a responder. Mas isso arriscaria tudo e não podia imaginar sua vida sem Mordred, mesmo que não visse o outro tanto assim. Cada momento com ele era especial. Merlin precisava desses momentos para viver.

"Emrys?" a voz de Mordred parecia o conjurar, parecia ser capaz de entrar na mente dele e fazer com que ele perdesse a noção de qualquer outra coisa, fora o menino. Ainda mais quando ele o chamava pelo seu segundo nome, o único que fazia isso. Merlin adorava. Fazia com que ele se sentisse uma pessoa diferente, especial. Gostava da forma com a qual seu nome soava na voz de Mordred também.

E agora ela exigia que ele respondesse a pergunta dele. Uma pergunta que mudaria tudo.

"Você, Mordred" Merlin falou baixinho, desistindo de lutar. Há muito tempo vinha tentando ignorar essa atração que existia entre os dois. Mas não conseguia mais. "Eu gosto de você, Mordred" Merlin repetiu mais alto dessa vez, tentando arrumar o resto de dignidade que possuía.

Mordred não conseguiu processar as palavras. Não podia acreditar que Emrys estava dizendo para ele que gostava dele. De todas as pessoas, Emrys o escolheu. Não Arthur nem Lancelot ou Will. Ele gostava dele: _Mordred_. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

Esse tempo todo em que gostara de Merlin, seus sentimentos tinham sido retribuídos e ele não soubera.

"Eu entendo que você não gosta de mim… Eu vi você e aquele garoto andando juntos, e sei que ele é muito mais bonito e intelig-" Merlin falou rápido, preocupado com a falta de reação do garoto. Mas se interrompeu quando viu a proximidade que Mordred estava.

Olhos azuis se encararam, desenvolvendo uma comunicação silenciosa que só eles eram capazes de produzir. Não precisavam mais de palavras. A tensão aumentava mais cada segundo. Eles pareciam ser capazes de ler a mente um do outro e estava claro o que os dois desejavam.

Emrys se aproximou mais ainda de Mordred sem pensar, como se estivesse hipnotizado pelo outro. Precisava de Mordred.

E Mordred não se aguentou mais ao ver Emrys, seu precioso Emrys, tão próximo de si. O beijou, finalmente demonstrando tudo que sentia pelo outro.

As palavras de Emrys ecoando pela sua cabeça, _eu gosto de você, Mordred_ , e os lábios de Emrys eram tudo que Mordred conseguia pensar. Parecia o paraíso.

"Emrys..." ele falou sem desgrudar dos lábios do lindo menino.

Merlin achava que era impossível sentir tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo; o beijo estava perfeito, como se eles tivessem feito isso muitas vezes já. Instintivo, como tudo que era sobre eles. Mordred parecia saber exatamente o que fazer para deixar Merlin acreditando que ele estava no céu. Ouvir seu nome sendo dito dessa maneira pela voz que ele amava somente fez tudo ficar melhor.

Mordred por sua vez não tinha como achar que o momento podia ficar mais perfeito. Não acreditava que Emrys o estava beijando dessa forma tão desejosa, mas ao tempo mesmo as sensações eram reais demais para ser tudo um sonho. Como ele alguém podia o fazer se sentir tão bem?

Merlin quase resmungou quando eles precisaram se separar (essa necessidade de respirar era irritante). Olhou para Mordred e sorriu ao ver o sorriso no rosto do garoto. Nunca tinha um visto Mordred sorrir desse jeito, tão abertamente, tão feliz. Ele sempre parecia se conter quando sorria. Menos agora. E Merlin queria guardar essa imagem para sempre. Era coisa mais bonita que já tinha visto.

Mordred encarou Merlin, feliz com tudo que acabara de acontecer. E bastava olhar para ele perceber que o sentimento era recíproco. Merlin sorria como se um peso tivesse sido tirado dele.

"Mordred…" Emrys começou a falar. "Posso assumir que você sente a mesma coisa por mim?" perguntou hesitante.

Mordred sorriu, achando isso divertido.

"Emrys, eu não sei como você ainda não sabia o que eu sentia por você. É claro que eu gosto de você. Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, desde… bem… sempre. Levou um tempo para conseguir me controlar o suficiente para ter uma conversa com você" confessou Mordred.

Merlin sorriu, se sentindo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo inteiro.

"E quando eu ia conversar com você? Como você queria que eu respondesse algo que preste se você me olhava com esses seus olhos perfeitos e ainda me chamava de Emrys…" Merlin confessou. "Eu fazia o meu melhor para não parecer um idiota, embora eu tenha falhado algumas vezes" falou, rindo do incidente em que estava correndo na aula de educação física e Mordred tinha passado por ele, acenando. Claro que como resultado, Merlin tinha se distraído e caído.

"Você gosta de quanto eu te chamo de Emrys?" Mordred perguntou interessado. Nunca soubera disso.

"Claro. Soa até sexy vindo de você" Merlin falou, corando. "Você é o único que me chama assim. É especial também" confessou.

Mordred sorriu, um pouco convencido. Nunca imaginou que uma coisa simples assim fizesse Emrys se sentir desse jeito. Era bom saber disso.

"Eu sempre chamei Emrys porque acho que combina mais com você e já que quando você se apresentou, você disse os dois nomes, eu achei que não tinha problema. Só depois percebi que era o único que te chamava assim. Mas não consegui me obrigar a parar de te chamar assim" explicou. Emrys combinava mais com ele.

"E eu fico feliz por isso" falou Merlin e beijou Mordred, de forma mais calma dessa vez, para aproveitar mais esse momento.

"Acho que devíamos sair daqui' Mordred falou, depois de se recuperar do beijo. Por mais que gostasse da escola, estava frio lá e não era o melhor lugar para fazer isso.

"Vamos tomar um café" concordou Merlin e se levantou da escada, ajudando depois Mordred a fazer o mesmo. "Isso quer dizer que estamos num encontro?" provocou Emrys, se divertindo com a ideia.

"Claro que não. Eu vou preparar um encontro de verdade para você" falou Mordred, sincero e sorriu quando Emrys entrelaçou as mãos deles.

"Será perfeito" Emrys respondeu enquanto atravessavam a rua.

"Como você sabe?" Mordred questionou, sentindo-se pressionado agora. Não podia prometer que seria bom nisso. Na verdade, não tinha muito ideia do que fazer em encontros. Mordred ainda estava surpreso com tudo que acontecera. Fora tão inesperado, ao mesmo tempo em que sempre esteve claro que havia algo. Perfeito, simplesmente por ser Emrys.

"Você estará lá" Emrys falou como se fosse óbvio. Mordred não se conteve e o beijou rapidamente, no meio da rua, ignorando os olhares que recebiam. Nada mais importava fora o fato que ele tinha Emrys para si. Assim como ele era de Emrys. Ninguém podia separá-los agora.

* * *

¹- Merlin Emrys foi o mais perto de que eu pude chegar para explicar numa UA porque Mordred o chamaria de Emrys assim.

Muito provavelmente vou postar outra história sobre esse casal, e dessa vez uma longa, mas preciso saber se teria alguém interessado em ler.


End file.
